When multiple users collaborate on a shared resource, each user typically authenticates with an authentication system in order to access the resource. For example, if multiple users collaborate to edit a shared document, each user is likely to log into a resource sharing system (e.g., a file sharing system) to access and edit the shared document in accordance with their access permissions.
In some resource sharing environments, collaborators may share the resource with another user outside the resource sharing system (e.g., with a user who does not have accounts within the resource sharing system). Such circumstances do not provide an attribution mechanism to allow the resource sharing system users to identify the outside users and/or track actions made by the outside users on the resource.